Fire and Ice (Zwei x Scourge One-shot)
by EliteNinjaWarrior
Summary: During a patrol night in the city, BloodClan's leader Scourge stumbles upon a very needy doggy, and his curiosity gets the best of him in a thrilling tale of interspecies love. (Collaboration between a friend and I who wanted to screw around with crack shipping one night. Don't take any of this seriously, please.)


We open into the dimly-lit, dank streets of an unknown slum, following the trail of a lanky black tomcat with a single white paw. His fierce expression is carved into a once-innocent face, icy blue gaze hiding all emotion except passive hatred for all life as we know it. A tight, ragged purple collar clutched his neck, partially melted into his flesh from the years with no replacement, and piercing through it is an array of dog teeth. His broad, nimble paws also had these teeth adorning them. Fittingly, he goes by the brutish name Scourge- one which is feared for miles around. The flickering street lamps rapidly illuminate his frame, then dip him into darkness in a swift cycle as his long stride devours the warm, rough pavement.

Suddenly, a large, pudgy form pounced out from behind a dumpster to Scourge's left, knocking the breath out of him and causing a sharp hiss and swipe in retaliation. Before he realized what was going on, the form - which appeared to be a tri-colored dog, of the Corgi variety - was lobbing its tongue across his face lovingly, tail wagging in an oblivious adoration.

"Get off me, you mutt!" he snarled again, unsheathing his reinforced claws and attempting another scratch at the dog's face. The dog, named Zwei, ducked and crept off of him, a weak whimper trailing from its slobbering mouth. Its tail was tucked tightly between its legs, and as it rolled over in submission to the dominant animal, an odd scent drifted into Scourge's muzzle. Oddly enticing, that is.

Taking his eyes off the dog, Scourge lifted his head and smelled the scent. With a newfound curiousness, he followed the scent- right back to the dog... Nose twitching he circled around the canine, whom was still lying on its back, and sniffed the dog till he found the area where the sweet smell was released the most. The crotch.

The dog's black and white tail wagged happily and Scourge had to lift his paws to keep them from being hit by the limb. Growling he stepped on the tail, preventing it from moving and leaned forward to get a better smell of the, uh, smell. As his muzzle got closer and closer, he jerked back in surprise when his nose touched something wet. Blinking in slight confusion, Scourge stared at the odd, pink flesh sticking out of the canine. The dog whined and wriggled on the pavement, the pink 'rod' seeming to throb as the base of it slightly expanded.

Scourge thought for a moment; he could easily leave or kill the canine, but the scent was sweet, enticing, and seemed to be more powerfully produced by the pink flesh-and just maybe, /maybe/ it tasted as good as the smell. Cautiously shuffling forward-making sure his paw stayed on the base of the tail-he got close enough that he wouldn't have to strain his neck to reach the member. Slowly leaning forward, he opened his mouth and breathed softly onto the throbbing flesh before inhaling the sweet scent once more.

Nosing the flesh he flicked out his tongue and licked it, causing the canine bellow him to jolt at the sudden touch. It tasted salty but sweet all the same. He licked the pink limb again with more fervor than the last each time; barely pausing between each licks. Zwei whimpered and wriggled before it became too much and rolled over back onto his paws, jerking his tail out from beneath Scourge's paw making the feline stumble a bit. The cat didn't have time to recover before the larger form of the dog draped over him and bit the scruff of his neck, fervently humping his backside.

Taken by surprise, Scourge hissed somewhat at the sudden jabbing of his back end by the curious aromatic limb, but as the scent of the dog's heat overwhelmed his senses, he let his inhibitions loose and scraped his claws at the concrete wantonly. The thick, moist(?) member rubbed his tight fleshy ass, and when he felt ready he backed onto it. He engulfed the dog's rod, voluntarily swinging his hips to and fro in a messy synchronization to Zwei's own quick thrusts. He felt the bulge of the dog's knot bumping against his rear, but paid no real mind to it as he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the dog expanding his insides. The slippery sounds of wet flesh on flesh filled both of their ears, and behind Zwei's energetic panting was Scourge's indulgent moans. There was a bit of shame in the back of the cat's mind, knowing he was much better than letting himself be dominated by such a weak-looking dog... but in his mind, he knew it was good. It never had to be right, or public. It was good, and that's all that mattered.

It was then, at the teetering edge of a beautiful climax, that he acknowledged the knot bumping him. Somewhat confused - because as a rule, cats wouldn't know what dogs hide in their naughty bits - Scourge assumed it was just a strangely firm ballsack, and let his hot milky load spout out onto the pavement. He began slipping from under the dog, considering his work done, but felt the dog's frantic paws grab a tight hold around his waist and pull him further on. The tightening of his hole around Zwei's hard pink member made the dog flop his tongue in joy, and Scourge was aroused once more, strangely enough. The knot made a reappearance at his backside, and as he loosened somewhat, the dog barked and thrusted inside one last, vicious time. The entire knot, as thick as it was, squeezed through Scourge, and out came another load of cum. With the knot still seated firmly inside him, the small dog dismounted and stood close to the cat with one hind leg resting on his haunches.

Zwei shot a dumbfounded look at Scourge, who tried to walk away only to find the dog hopping along at his pace. He tried sitting down, but the knot dragged the dog with him and caused a slight whimper of pain. It was then that the cat realized what had just occurred.

He was being held in place, like a ferocious larger dog being chained to a post in the yard, by his lusty partner's dick. It wasn't the most dignified position to be in, for sure, but honestly he didn't care. It was worth it.


End file.
